1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedometer, and more particularly, to a pedometer for use with a pregnant woman.
2. Prior Art
A pedometer is well known as one of the health care means. Many types of pedometers have been available in the market from the classical one in which the number of steps that a user actually walked is simply displayed to the new one that has recently been developed in which, in addition to the number of steps, an additional information necessary for health care including e.g. calorie value and body fat mass consumed by walking is displayed. One example of the pedometer in the later case is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 8-38462 and 2002-190007. The device as disclosed therein is configured to measure the number of steps and to calculate and display calorie consumption or fat mass consumption in order to know how much body fat is burned due to the walking activity (or the number of steps).
The patent documents associated with the present invention are as follows:
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-38462; and
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-190007.
However, the pedometer having capability of displaying health care information in addition to the number of steps, as described above, is generally designed for use with normal persons including male and female people. On the other hand, for pregnant women who are under the specific circumstances, control of calorie intake and calorie consumption has been conducted in view of weight increase (or body fat deposition) during pregnant period and of health care. Accordingly, it is highly desirable for those pregnant women to have some device that is capable of simply controlling calorie intake or calorie consumption during the pregnant period and the predetermined term after delivery. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the prior art pedometer is designed for use with the common people in normal condition, as described above, then it is not effective for pregnant women to use it without any modification for the purpose of health care during the pregnant period and the predetermined term after delivery. Rather, there may possibility of adverse effect of the prior art pedometer on the pregnant women.
In view of the above an object of the present invention is to provide an improved pedometer for use with pregnant women to conduct health care during pregnant period and the predetermined interval after delivery.